During this year, we reported the first replicated genome wide association for smoking cessation success in data from three series of clincal trial participants, and largely complete work on quit success in a sample of individuals who quit in a community based setting. We have begun to work on application of this work to prospective samples of clinical trial participants. We have used initial data to model the impressive effect on knowing quit success genes on the power of mid-sized clinical trials for smoking cessation.[unreadable] [unreadable] Smoking quit success genes identified in this fashion include a modest number of genes that we have identified in studies of addiction vulnerability. A sizable number of these genes have products that are involved in cell adhesion molecule actions. Several are likely to be involved in learning and memory mechanisms. These promising results are likely to allow us to predict who might be more or less likely to succeed in quitting, provide better targeting of antismoking therapeutics in the relatively near future.